Trinidad Honey
IMVU Name Diversity Name Honey Batsaikhan Nicknames Trinidad Honey : Trini Age 23 y.o. / August 10th Gender Female Height 5'8 Weight 160 lbs. Blood type O+ Behavior/Personality Trini is a collision of behaviors, of which she picks whichever is appropriate. First is her celebrity face. This is her popular, almost cocky forward face she presents to others most of the time. She comes off as cool, distant, and disinterested. She presents a slightly thuggish manner, sometimes speaking in slang and cutting her language to be of a more urban dialect. She also has a habit of holding up the idea that she doesn't know anything outside of the music industry and the dark lifestyle she crawled out of to get to her musical profession. However, Honey is very intelligent beneath the surface. She harbors a kinder, more intellectual persona than people believe. She hides this to protect herself from both her past and from others. It is almost a weapon for her to harness in select moments, revealing that she's extremely brilliant and cunning, with more insight and empathy than she or her music may let on. Appearance Trini stands about 5'8, a woman with a somewhat thick waist and moderate top half, her features definitely feminine but somewhat athletic (imagine a tennis player's build). She is a warm light cocoa skin tone with ebony hair and dark eyes that appear almost gray rather than black. She has a mixture of Japanese features (as seen with the shape of her eyes, face shape, and smaller nose) and South-African features (her body shape, skin tone, eye color, and hair color). She favors fashion and yet it has a wide variety depending on what album she's producing next, or where she's going. Alignment Chaotic Good What district do you live in? District 2: Though used to live in District 1 Relationship Single Occupation/Class ''' Honey currently works as a singer / songwriter / rapper. She favors herself a talented musician though has other talents she puts to work in secret (medicine testing and research). '''Fighting Style Base Style: '''A mixture, read below '''Flow of battle: Sei Her base style of combat is a thorough mixture of Aikido and Capoeira. Many of her attacks are focused from either her legs or are aimed to utilize her opponent's attacks against them (via locks, holds, and joint breaking). She does not think herself the best fighter, though she's good enough to hold her own for a little while until back up comes along. She has other methods of getting out of battle or getting through a fight. Chi Base(Optional) Alteration Chi Form Trinidad Honey's chi is very strange, and took her a long time to master- though it's dangerous to expand her knowledge of. Chemical Genesis: This is the ability to create chemical compounds from within her body. She, during their creation and expulsion, is invulnerable to the chosen drug or chemical's effect. Most of what she can create or mimic is drug or medicine based, as certain chemicals cannot be ingested. To teach her body a new chemical or drug, she has to medically overdose on said drug, and survive- which for her is easier to do than most. Afterwards, she is able to replicate the drug in her pores as sweat, or in her mouth as saliva. All bodily secretions become overwhelmingly intoxicated by the drug of choice, and can be applied to a weapon, spit out, rubbed onto the opponent, or- Honey's favorite- vibrated to create a mist to be inhaled. Whenever she excretes a drug, it is up to 100x more powerful than the prescription dose, and thus makes her a dangerous woman to come in close contact with during excretion. Chemical Arsenal Aspirin Oxycodone Coumadin Magnesium Ecstasy Cocaine Epinephrine Ammonia Propofol Weapon of Choice Whip Allies/Enemies Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Intelligence Omega Gene Level Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen